Early Mornings, Long Days, and Late Nights
by sheltie
Summary: My first Zelda story. Link and Saria spend a day together.


**Early Mornings, Long Days, and Late Nights**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own any of the characters from The Legend of Zelda at all_

**A/N: My first Zelda story. I hope you all enjoy it. **

Link sighed as he laid in his bed, it was still too early for anyone to be up, but he was wide-awake.

_Rats, why can't a fall back asleep_ he thought

"Hey Link! You up?"

Link bolted up at the sound of that voice. It was his best friend, Saria. He got up, put on his boots and walked out the door to find Saria looking up at him from his tree house.

"Hey Saria, what are you doing up this early?" Link asked

"I just couldn't sleep any longer" Saria responded

Link just nodded and climbed down to see his friend easier.

"So what are you doing up so early?" Saria asked

"Like you, I couldn't sleep anymore" Link said

"Come on, lets go find something to do" Saria said smiling

Link nodded

The two friends walked around enjoying the sights of the early morning when most of Kokiri Forest was still asleep. They chatted like they always did. They never ran out of things to talk about with one another, which pleased them.

"So what do you have planned today?" Saria asked

"Don't know, I think I'll do some sparring" Link said

"Can I watch?" Saria asked

"Of course you can" Link said

They smiled at one another and continued their walk. They watched as the other Kokiri awoke and started about their day.

"It's so interesting watching how the forest awakens" Saria said

"Yeah, it's cool" Link said

Saria giggled at this

"Hey Saria, what are you doing here?"

Saria and Link turned to find Mido, self-proclaimed leader of the Kokiri looking at the two of them.

"What does it matter to you Mido?" Saria asked

"Well I thought you'd like to hang out with someone who has a fairy," Mido said smugly

Link hung his head down at the insult.

"Mido, that was a mean thing to say" Saria said as she put her hands on her hips

Mido just shrugged

"Come on Link, lets get out of here" Saria said tugging Link's arm

Link had no choice though he didn't want to be around Mido. So he let Saria lead him away from the self-proclaimed leader of the Kokiri. When they were far enough Saria let go of Link's hand.

"That Mido makes me so mad sometimes" Saria growled

Link was shocked, he had never seen his friend act like this. He didn't think any of the other Kokiri has ever seen Saria angry before or if ever.

"Are you alright?" he asked tentatively

"I am, why you do you ask?" Saria asked perplexed

"Well, um, I never seen you like that before" Link said

"Oh, well I don't like to be that angry or let others see that, but Mido brings it out in me" Saria said

"Okay, come on, I think it is time for breakfast" Link said

"Sounds good, your place or mine?" Saria asked smiling

"Well, we had breakfast at your house last time, so it's my place this time" Link said scrunching his face up in thought

Saria nodded and followed Link back to his tree house. Once there they climbed up the ladder and began preparing what they were going to eat. Each Kokiri kept a small supply of food in their homes if they wanted to eat alone or with a friend or two. Link and Saria ate together everyday and only ate with the rest of the Kokiri if there was a special occasion.

Once the meal was set they ate and chatted about what their plans would be for the day even though they've already talked about it. When they were done eating they cleaned up their dishes and got ready to leave.

"So should we go over to the sparring area?" Saria asked

"Sure, just let me get my sword" Link said

Saria nodded and waited.

Link grabbed the wooden sword that he made himself. It took him a ton of tries to get it right. Sadly he didn't have the ability like most of the Kokiri had to make stuff from what they had. It took Link a long time to make one item that wouldn't break after its first use. That item was his sword.

"I'm set, lets go" Link said

Saria nodded and led the way down the ladder. Link followed and then they were off to the sparring area. There were already a few others there already.

"Hmm, looks like we're going to have to wait" Saria said looking at the small crowd

"That's alright, we've got all day" Link said stretching

Saria smiled and pulled out her ocarina. She began to play, which relaxed everyone in the area. Link smiled at his friend and closed his eyes enjoying the sound of her playing. It was broken by a loud voice.

"Coming through, it's my turn" Mido said

The other Kokiri did as they were told, though reluctantly and a few were grumbling also. Mido got in the area where you sparred and looked around for a victim. He spotted Link standing next to Saria talking. This made him angry. How dare the fairy-less boy talk to Saria.

"Hey, no fairy" Mido shouted

Link sighed and turned to Mido.

"What do you want Mido?" he asked

"I challenge you" Mido said

"Um, okay" Link said

Mido smirked confidently as Link walked towards him. Once in the makeshift arena.

"Ready to lose no fairy?" the self-proclaimed leader asked smugly

Link just shrugged and swung his sword a few times for practice. Al of the Kokiri gathered to watch this fight.

"Alright, lets begin" one of the Know-It-All brothers said

Both Link and Mido got into their fighting positions. They circled one another waiting for the other to strike first. Mido was the first one to strike. He hoped to catch Link of guard, but Link was ready and deflected the attack with easy. Mido scowled and went in for another attack only to have it batted away. Mido kept on his assault as Link defended.

"Go Link, you can do!" Saria cheered

Link smiled and dodged another of Mido's attacks only to go on the offensive. This surprised Mido and only blocked Link's attack at the last minute.

Link knew that he had the upper hand and took advantage of Mido's daze. He lunged forward and using the hilt of his sword he knocked Mido's way then he swung in only stopping just short of Mido's neck. The rest of the Kokiri were shocked. They just saw Link not only disarm Mido, but go in for the final blow. The silence was broken when Saria came rushing in and hugged Link.

"That was amazing Link" she said

"Thanks Saria, it was fun" Link said smiling

Mido was fuming.

"No fair, you must've cheated" he exclaimed

Saria sighed and turned to the boy.

"Link didn't cheat, he wouldn't cheat. He's very honorable" she said

"He cheated and that's that," Mido said firmly

Saria looked really steamed, which scared the other Kokiri and made them all step back a bit. Link was the only one who remained standing close to Saria as she seethed. He had to be there just in case he had to hold her back.

"Link?" Saria asked

"Uh, yes Saria?" Link said

"Can I borrow your sword?" Saria asked

Link blinked for a second then handed his sword to her.

"Alright Mido, you and me. If I win you have to take back about what you said about Link" Saria said

"And if I win?" Mido asked

"I'll spend the day with you" Saria said with a sigh

Mido brighten up upon hearing this.

"Deal" he said

Saria nodded and the rest of the Kokiri encircled them to watch the fight. Link sighed and shook his head.

Saria and Mido squared off and began to circle one another just like Mido and Link's fight began. Saria struck first this time, but her move was graceful and swift. Mido was surprised and was able to move out of the way before he was hit. He was a bit disoriented as he spun around and lunged in to attack. Saria gracefully spun away from the attack and hit Mido on the back with the butt of her sword. This made Mido stumble a bit, but regained his balance.

"Go Saria!" Link cheered

Mido lunged forward again, but he fell in the same trap that did him in last time. Saria with the same amount of skill Link showed off knock Mido's sword out of his hand then stop just short of her wooden sword touching Mido's neck.

Link was the first to applaud Saria's victory, but soon the rest of the Kokiri joined in. Saria blushed brightly at the attention, but took a bow for her fans. Link was the first to reach her.

"That was amazing Saria" Link said

"Thanks Link, I guess watching you all this time as rubbed off on me" Saria said as she wiped the sweat from her brow

She then turned around to face a defeated Mido.

"I believe you have something to say" she said

Mido mumbled something.

"What did you say Mido, you must speak up" Saria said cupping her ear

"Link isn't a cheater" Mido said loudly

"Thank you, now I think I need a rest. Coming Link?" Saria said

Link nodded and followed Saria.

Link and Saria sat looking out at the forest from their spot just near the entrance of the Lost Woods. They had a cup of juice made from berries and the pitcher in between them.

"Amazing view, huh?" Saria asked

"Yeah" Link said in agreement

"Hey Link?" Saria asked

Link turned to Saria.

"Thanks for the great day" she said smiling

"You're welcome Saria, I've had a great time too. I think the best part was the look on Mido's face when you beat him. It was priceless" Link said chuckling

"Yeah, that was fun" Saria said giggling

They turned back to the scene down below and watched as Mido order a few of the Kokiri around. They also watched others working in the sparring area and one was hopping around on the platforms trying to out to another.

The day was ending and they watched the sun go down.

"Well I think it's time for dinner" Saria said getting up and dusting herself off

"Okay, your place for dinner?" Link asked

Saria nodded

"Alright, I'll see you there" Link said and left

Saria was right behind him and got to her house to set up the table for them. She heard a knock on her door and she called them in. Link came in carrying the beverages.

"I thought I'd provide the drinks tonight" he said smiling

"Great, I'm just about done" Saria said

"I made this a few days ago and haven't tried it yet," Link said as he set the pitcher down

"Well then, lets try it" Saria said putting out two cups

Link poured and they took their cups and clinked them together.

"To a great day" Saria said

"To a great day" Link reiterated

They both drank and Link had a frown on his face.

"I thought I made it right" he said

Saria took another drink and swirled it around in her mouth a bit.

"It's a bit tart, but that doesn't last long. You did a great job," she said smiling

"You think?" Link asked

"Yes Link, this is your best by far," Saria said

Link felt better and smiled.

"Thanks Saria" he said

Saria smiled and put the food on the table then sat down. Link followed suit. They ate and chatted about what they do tonight.

"I heard it was going to be a clear night, want to do some stargazing?" Saria asked

"Sure" Link said with a nod

They finished their meal and then cleaned up everything. They head out and walked back up the spot they were at earlier that day right by the Lost Woods. Saria sat down first then Link, who laid down on his back to get a better view.

"There's no moon tonight" Link commented

"Yeah, it'll make seeing the stars better" Saria said

They looked up at the sky to find it littered with twinkling little white lights shining down on them. They just stared at them no caring how much time was passing, just enjoying one another's companionship.

"How many stars do you think there are Saria?" Link asked out of the blue

Saria scrunched her brow in thought.

"I don't know Link, that's a loaded question," she said

"Come on, just guess" Link said with a bit of a whine

Saria sighed.

"I don't know Link, I guess a million" she said

Link cocked his head as he looked at his friend.

"That sounds right" he said

Saria smiled and laid down next to Link.

They watched the stars until the first one of them yawned and that meant it was time for bed. Link got up first and helped Saria up. They walked back down and Link walked Saria to her house.

"Night Saria, I had a great day today" Link said smiling

"Me too, same time tomorrow?" Saria suggested

"You bet" Link said nodded

Link turned to leave, but Saria caught her shoulder and spun him around before he could say a thing he felt something touch his cheek. He felt his face heat up.

"Night Link" Saria said softly and then entered her home

Link stood there stone still. It took him a full four minutes to get his brain going.

_Did Saria just kiss me?_ He thought as he wandered back to his house

He entered and took off his boots and got into bed still feeling tingling sensation that Saria gave him. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

_Best day ever_ He thought before sleep took him

**End**

**A/N: that's the end of my first Zelda story, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
